


For Eternity

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Marking, Reader-Insert, Sweet and Peaceful Mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Dominant) Reader and (submissive) Lord Scourge are spending time together.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“Are you comfortable?” you ask softly, and Scourge’s nod makes your heart skip a beat. He’s so calm and at peace, even though you’re in charge and his hands are bound to the bedpost. “The bindings are not too tight?” you ask, and he shakes his head.

“Everything’s fine, mistress, so I would like to start,” he says quietly, and that sinful voice of his makes you just want to climb on top of his naked form and ride him to oblivion. But you can’t do that, since you have agreed on taking it slow this time.

You breathe out and nod, placing your hand on his thigh and rub it gently. His eyes are burning with intensity as you begin moving your hand up, towards his half-hard cock. “Spread your legs more,” you order, and he obeys immediately. It feels good to have him like this, it always does.

Even though you stroke him slowly, he gets fully hard fast. You bite your lip and let out only a little grunt, when Scourge’s head falls against the headboard and his eyes close. “Bare your throat more,” you say, and he cranes his neck even more.

You lick your lips and watch how his Adam’s apple bobbles up and down. It makes you disregard his cock completely and move quickly closer to his head from his side. His heartbeat has increased from when you started, and as your lips press against his throat, it quickens even more.

You suck his skin softly and receive a quiet hum in return from him, which makes your cunt throb. You slip your fingers between your legs and begin to rub your clit, shivering at the feeling. “Mistress, if I may-” Scourge starts but you cut him off by biting down. He gasps, and you can feel the air around you get thicker immediately.

You move your free hand over his mouth, and he gets the hint and stays silent. You then begin to lap and nip all over his upper body with your mouth. You groan when playing around with his facial tentacles and can feel Scourge quiver from your touches to them too. Him being sensitive somewhere is always a delight, and you spend extra time around his jaw and neck area.

You eventually move lower down, leaving a trail of deep, wet kisses behind on Scourge’s skin. You raise your eyes to his face, only to see a curious mixture of focus and relaxation in his features. You smile and give him a little rub on the hip that he answers with a small sigh that makes you smile even wider.

It’s a rare sight to see him so peaceful and unguarded, and it makes you savor the moment, wanting it to last for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
